


Maid-Sama

by RCAR



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Maid, Multi, You Decide, i don't even know why i wrote this, i've always had a soft spot for tobi, maid's outfit, tobi is not a good boy, what does this say about me, you lost a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCAR/pseuds/RCAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things you will do, but this certainly would not be one of them.<br/>...<br/>...<br/>...<br/>Unless you lose a bet of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid-Sama

“(y/n)-chan~”

_‘Oh, shit_ ,’ is your first thought when you heard his voice.

“(y/n)-chan~ you can’t hide forever~”

“Yes I can” you shouted back, immediately clamping you hands over your mouth after. ‘ _Crap, now he knows where I am.’_ You panicked, whipping your head from right to left as you searched for a suitable place to hide from your friend.

“Oi, Tobi, what are you doing, un.”

_Perfect timing Deidara,_ you thought. Slipping into the shadows, you decide this is the best place for now.

“Sempai, you’re here! Now you can help Tobi find (y/n)-chan,”

_‘No. nononono.’_

“You see, she lost a bet, so now she’s hiding from Tobi,” you could practically hear the pout in Tobi’s voice.

“and why would she do that, un?” Deidara, _no._

“Well, you see, (y/n)-chan lost the bet-“

_‘Crap.’_

“So now she has to do all that Tobi wants for three days while wearing a-“

“NO!” you screamed, jumping out of your hiding spot. Quickly realizing what you’d done, you try to run but Tobi catches you first.

“(y/n)-chan~ Tobi’s so glad Tobi found you, and you look so nice, too~” He snuggled you against his chest, rubbing his cheek with yours. “Don’t try to hide when you look so cute, ne?”

“Deidara, _help_ ,” you reach out to the blonde, but he just stares at you. Then your chest. Then back at you.

“Deidara, this is _not_ helping!”

“Who said I was gonna help, un?”

Tobi giggled, swinging you around while you were still helpless in his arms.

“Tobi thinks sempai is siding with Tobi on this one, so you’re out of luck (y/n)-chan!”

You groaned.

“Don’t be sad, (y/n)-chan, Tobi thinks you look cute as his little maid~”

So there you were, in thigh high white socks, with a maid’s uniform that cut low down the front and lay high on your thighs. The stupid maid hat on your head was getting on your last nerve. Black flats on your feet were the only things that were semi-decent on you. The gray feather duster in your right hand seemed useless to you for actual cleaning, but Tobi exaggerated its importance for the costume. The little pervert.

“Tobi, _please_ let me-“

“Uh, uh uh,” Tobi tapped your nose three times, letting you go so you could stand on your own, “what did Tobi say (y/n)-chan should call him~”

You sighed, “Tobi, I-“

“Who?”

“Please, Tobi let me-“

“Uh-uh~” he giggled.

“Tobi _-sama,_ can I _please_ change.”

Deidara choked a little in shock. He got a little jealous. He got a little turned on. And then a light bulb seemed to go on in that bomb filled brain of his.

“Hey, Tobi, un.” He smiled at his partner.

_That’s never a good sign._

You started freaking out. Since when was Deidara nice to Tobi?

“Yes, sempai?” Tobi cocked his head to the left.

“It would be selfish of you to keep this opportunity to yourself, un. Why don’t you spread the wealth a little and tell her to treat the rest of us like that?”

Tobi seemed to ponder it, questioning, “Why would I do that? Besides,” he snuggled into your chest, picking you up so it was level with his face, “this way she’s _all mine_.”

Was that a twinkle in his eye, or was that just you?

Deidara growled a little, “hey man, that’s pretty selfish of you to keep her to yourself, un. She’s belongs to the organization, not just you. Now give the command, un.”

“Hey! What am I, a prostitute? I don’t belong to anyone but myself,” You felt a little miffed, being talked about like you were an object, not a person. You wiggled out of Tobi’s grip, making him grunt a little in surprise, and continued down the stony hall towards the kitchen, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to make some macaroni and cheese for Tobi- _sama_ , get his cookies and milk ready, then head off to his room to read him a story before he goes to bed so I can change out of this thing.”

“See sempai, (y/n)-chan’s too busy serving her _master_ to do stuff for _you_ ~”

“That’s not fair, un. You can’t keep an opportunity like this to yourself!”

They kept arguing as you stalked away, head held high and too angry to notice who you would bump into.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going you…” Hidan stopped during the middle of his sentence when he took notice of what you were wearing. He looked at your face. Then your chest. Then your face again.

_Smirk_.

“Well, aren’t we looking _hot_ today?”

You tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he had a tight hold on your upper arms.

“Mmmm, keep doin’ that, I don’t mind at all,” he huskily muttered in your ear.

Horrified, you stopped, feeling something hard in his pants against your stomach. You squeezed your eyes shut.

“Oh my god. No. Nope. Not happening, did not feel that.”

“Are you sure, because if not I can just hold you clo-“

“Hidan-sempai, no!” Tobi swooped in, scooping you into his arms and placing you behind him.

“What the hell man, can’t you see I was having a conversation?”

“(y/n)-chan is not a toy we can all pass around.”

_Tell him, Tobi,_ You nodded to yourself. At least he was showing you some respect.

“And besides, if anyone’s going to do anything to (y/n)-chan, it’s me!”

You nodded, then faltered.

“Wait, what?” you asked.

Tobi ignored you, continuing his rant, “(y/n)-chan will do many things for her Tobi-sama, like give him back massages, draw him baths, reach for things in higher places so Tobi can...“ Tobi trailed off giggling, raising a hand to his mask with a blush forming, “Well, Tobi’s getting carried away, but Tobi hopes most of all to get a chance to discipline her at least once~”

“You’re fucked up, Tobi.”

“No, Hidan-san, Tobi’s a good boy!”

You rolled your eyes and started to head back in the direction you came from, when you bumped into someone.

“Hi again, un.”

You groaned and tried to step around Deidara, but the terrorist just mirrored your movements.

“Dei-kun, _please_ let me escape.” You looked up at him, hoping he’d help this time.

Stupid you.

“Love it when they beg, un.” He leaned in towards your ear and whispered, “Say my name like you said Tobi’s, and I’ll let you pass, little maid~”

“THAT’S IT!” You roared, trying to punch him. You are a kunoichi, dammit! Maybe reconnaissance missions didn’t require as much fighting, but you still knew how to pack a punch and get away.

However, that skill is still poorly matched against a guy like Deidara.

Grabbing your wrist and spinning you around so your back is to his chest, his other hand splayed across your stomach. You stumbled a little as he pushed you into him. He leaned forward and whispered in your ear, “You know, when you disobey the master, you get _punished_.” When he starts grinding against you, you feel a tick mark form on your forehead.

“Not funny, Dei!”

He laughs and you take this moment to twist your body in a way that makes it hard for him to keep a hold on you. Breaking free, you try to run, but your escape leaves you unbalanced, and he easily trips you to the floor, onto your stomach.

“As graceful as ever, un,” He uses his foot to lift up your skirt, exposing your lacy black underwear to the world, “Nice choice Tobi, un.”

“Hey! Nobody sees her panties but Tobi!” Tobi yells, distraught over the public showing of your panties. Those are for his eyes only, dammit!

_‘Oh_ hell _no_ ,’ You think.

Royally pissed off, you take this moment while Deidara is drooling over your exposed body to swipe your feet across the floor, making Deidara squawk indignantly as he falls on his back. _Hard._ Smirking, you get up and walk around towards Deidera’s face. Squatting down, you hold his head between your hands, and giving your best smile, say, “If you ever do anything like this again Deidara _-sama_ , I’ll kick your ass to Mars. Or find someone else to do it for me.”

“Hard to listen when I’ve got an excellent view of your panties, un. Front looks as nice as the back.”

Dropping his head, you start to walk away. It’s not worth the trouble to kill him now. You’ll do it in his sleep.

“(y/n)-chan, wait!”

You keep walking, ignoring Tobi’s command.

“(y/n)-chan, does Tobi have to remind you that because you are Tobi’s _maid_ , you have to do whatever Tobi says?”

Your steps falter.

Hidan snorts, “Why the fuck do you think she would listen to you?”

“ _(y/n)-chan.”_ Tobi warns.

You stop walking all together.

_Damn your vow to follow through with promises._

“Turn around (y/n)-chan.”

You turn slowly. He uses the “come hither” motion, prompting you to walk towards him. When you get to him, he hugs you close, your back to his chest. Hidan raises an eyebrow.

“(y/n)-chan’s a good girl, isn’t she? She’s glad she has her master~” Slumping your shoulders, you mutter a yes.

“Hm? I couldn’t quite hear that?” Tobi says, leaning in. Deidara’s propped himself up to watch as well.

“Yes, Tobi.” You say clearly.

“Tobi _what~?”_

You scowl, “Tobi-sama.”

Tobi claps his hands, letting you loose and giggling excitedly, “Good girl, (y/n)-chan~ now, lets go get that mac and cheese you were talking about!” With that, he scoops you up and over his shoulder, and with a fairly nice view of your cleavage as a parting gift, Hidan and Deidara are left alone and aroused in the hallway. They both look at each other, then back at the vanishing sight of you slung over Tobi shoulder.

“Don’t squeeze my ass, Tobi-sama!”

“Oopsie~”

**Extended Ending**

Itachi sits by himself at the kitchen counter, looking down and drinking tea silently. He hears you enter the kitchen with Tobi, whose giggling and muttering something about how ‘cheaters _do_ prosper.’ Imbecile.

“Tobi, go wait on the couch in the rec-room and I’ll bring you the mac and cheese once its ready, ok?”

Nothing new there, you always help out Tobi like the little ingrate he is. God knows why you two are so close.

“(y/n)-chan, you didn’t address me properly~” Tobi replies playfully.

Itachi hears you sigh, and respond, “Gomen, Tobi-sama.”

Itachi chokes on his Earl Grey.

\---Time-skip—

Itachi is now watching you very closely, wondering if he’s dreaming again or not. There you are, in the kitchen, dressed as a maid. And not just any maid, no. You were dressed up like one of the maids in his dad’s old magazines he found behind the toilet back. The _hot_ maids. How did you know about the Uchiha’s secret fetish? What other undisclosed facts were you privy to?

            His eyes narrowed. He watched you climb onto the countertop across from where he was sitting to reach something. As you stood on the tip of your toes to reach something labeled “ _Tobi’s Special Bowl_ ,” His eyes flashed as he caught sight of them. Panties.

_(y/n)’s panties._

As you descended to fill the bowl with the now done mac and cheese, he quickly moved his eyes downwards towards his tea. And he also caught sight of the large tent in his pants. He sighed. Looks like he’s going to need to ask Tobi if he can borrow the “Candid Shots” of you hidden under his mattress. Again.

 

 

 

 


End file.
